The present invention relates to seals, and more particularly to radial lip seals.
Radial lip seals are known and typically include and an annular elastomeric sealing member with a cantilever-like sealing lip and an annular case for coupling the sealing member to a housing. In many seal products, the case is a metallic member to which the separate sealing member is bonded or otherwise attached. To install such a seal within a housing, the outer circumferential surface of the metallic case slides against an inner circumferential surface of the housing until reaching a desired axial position relative to the shaft and housing.
In other types of seals, the case is an integral portion of the sealing member, such that the sealing member and casing are a one-piece elastomeric component. With such seals, the case is typically formed as a relatively thick elastomeric ring portion that is capable of resisting fluid pressure while remaining at a fixed axial position relative to a shaft and housing. Due to the substantially higher friction coefficient of elastomer and steel (as opposed to steel on steel) and the relatively large required thickness, installation of the seal assembly into the housing bore is relatively difficult and more likely to abrade or otherwise damage the elastomer.